There are known optical fiber scanners for scanning an optical fiber (for example, see PTL 1). An optical fiber scanner described in PTL 1 is provided with a cylindrical lead-zirconate-titanate (PZT) actuator, an optical fiber that is scanned by the PZT actuator in one direction or in two directions intersecting one another, and a connecting member that supports the optical fiber with a cantilever arm, in which the PZT actuator is driven to generate bending vibrations, and thus the bending vibrations are transferred to the optical fiber via the connecting member. Furthermore, the optical fiber scanner described in PTL 1 combines two-directional bending vibrations generated by the PZT actuator in an X-axis direction and a Y-axis direction, in consideration of the amplitudes and phases, thereby making it possible to spirally scan the optical fiber.